Sweet Revenge
by Amber Lehcar
Summary: In which Soul's sheet music is lost, and Maka's novel is sabotaged.


**Amber is back from her worst vacation ever! Four days in a car to and from Virginia gave me plenty of time to write fanfics! The second half to this story is all thanks to Electric Plum who has half my brain. First half, all my idea. Warning: one tiny implied moment of lemon. Completely awkward to write, but Soul made me write it! I don't own Soul Eater.**

* * *

"Maka! Where's my sheet music?" Soul called from his room. The room had been turned upside-down in his search for the scraps of paper he'd written his new song on.

"What does it look like?" Maka asked, peeking her head into the doorway. A few articles of clothing were thrown into her face as Soul searched frantically in his closet.

"Scraps of paper, napkins, paper bags, all with music written on them!" he answered angrily. He gingerly picked up a moldy sandwich from within the black hole he called a closet. "Found my snack from last week…"

Maka rolled her eyes at him. He'd thrown a hissy-fit about that sandwich and had accused her of throwing it away before he'd finished eating it. "Were they sitting on your keyboard?" she asked, returning back to the original topic.

"Yeah, they were! You saw them?" he asked excitedly.

"Yeah… I… thought they were garbage…" she whispered. She knew there was a fight in the near future.

"You mean you threw away my song?" he demanded.

"You're to blame! You really shouldn't write a song on garbage! Use regular paper!"

"I just wrote it on what I had on hand!"

"That's not my fault, is it?"

Soul bit his lip to the point it bled as he held back curses. He growled lowly and pointed to the door. Maka took that as a sign she should leave. All was quiet as she closed the bedroom door on her way out. As soon as the door closed, Soul let loose a stream of curse words. Tucking a few choice words in the back of her mind for later, Maka rushed to her room.

Grabbing a red notebook off her bookshelf and a pencil off her desk, she plopped down on her bed and opened the notebook to the last page she'd written on. Swinging her legs in the air, she read the last bit she'd written. "She rushed to his arms. 'I can't believe you really came!' she mumbled into his chest. 'Of course. I promised you, didn't I?' They'd been far apart for so long, the feel of his arms around her was strange… but not unwelcomed."

Here was where Maka was stuck. She was writing about a long-distance relationship but didn't know where to go with the plot. She lay there, hoping inspiration would strike her before Soul did. He was sure to kill her for throwing away the song she'd asked him to write for her. Well, more like begged and pleaded for until she got on his nerves.

Her bedroom door opened slightly revealing a still miffed Soul. He looked liked he'd calmed down some, but he still growled when he told her, "Your turn to make dinner."

"Oh! I'd almost forgotten!" she exclaimed, rushing past Soul. He was tempted to search through the garbage for his sheet music when the notebook on her bed caught his eye. He flipped through the pages, realizing that it was Maka's handwriting. He read through it to discover that it was a romance novel she was writing. An evil grin appeared on his face as he picked up the nearby pencil. This would teach her to throw away his sheet music…

…

In their classroom at Shibusen, Maka held the notebook out to Tsubaki after explaining the plot. "Now I'm stuck. I was wondering if you could help me," the meister said sadly.

"Sure, I could try!" Tsubaki said with a smile, beginning to read. A few "Aw, cute!"s later, Tsubaki's face turned beet-red. Maka didn't remember writing anything that would make someone have a look that resembled being embarrassed and ill at the same time. "Uh, Maka… I can't help… I didn't even know you write smut…"

"Huh?" Maka asked in utter confusion. She took the notebook from her friend and stared at the pages in horror. Sure enough, in her own handwriting stood out the words, "She moaned louder as his lips and tongue ventured further down her body to-" "What the hell?" Maka screeched. "I did not write this!"

"You don't have to be embarrassed," Tsubaki said, wringing her hands uncomfortably. "You can write whatever you want. I was just surprised is all-"

"But I didn't write this! Sure, I wrote the beginning, but I didn't write… well, you know…"

"But if you didn't write it, who did?" Tsubaki asked. Maka wondered the same thing as Black Star waltzed up to the two.

"Hey, Tsubaki, I'm ditching class today! I got signed permission and everything!" he said, waving a piece of paper in his partner's face.

"How did you get signed permission to leave school?" Tsubaki asked in horror.

"Soul! He's, like, amazing at forging handwriting!" Black Star answered with a grin. The two girls looked at each other, their question answered.

…

"Mind telling me what this is?" Maka asked rudely as she thrust the notebook in Soul's face.

"I would say a notebook, but I assume you're referring to what's written in the notebook," he answered. She was not amused. He read over the page she had opened to and drew back. "That, my dear Maka, is called smut. I can't believe you write that…"

"I don't!" she fumed.

"Maka, it's okay to admit you're a closet pervert. I won't think any less of you."

"I'M NOT! I didn't write this! You did!" she screamed at him. He opened his mouth to pretest, but she interrupted him. "I know you can forge handwriting! Now, tell me why you wrote this!" she demanded.

"Maybe it was 'cause you threw away my sheet music," he answered with a shrug. Suddenly, he walked closer to her, pushing her into a corner. He wore a grin like a Cheshire cat. "Or maybe it's 'cause all those things I wrote… I want to do to you…"

Maka dropped the notebook as she backed into a wall. A whimper escaped her when she felt his breath on her neck. "What?" he asked wetly. "You don't want me to?" She squeezed her eyes shut as she waited for the feel of his sharp teeth on her skin. He drew away from her and said amused, "Just kidding! Wow, do you over-react to everything?"

The sound of Maka's hand making contact with Soul's cheek echoed throughout the apartment. He held his stinging cheek as Maka yelled at him, "That wasn't funny! Can't you take anything seriously?" She picked up the notebook and stormed off to her room muttering something about burning the story and starting over.

Soul smirked at her, still holding his face. "Sure I can. It took serious restraint back there to not kiss your neck," he whispered so she wouldn't hear him.


End file.
